starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Recolector de pelusas/Galería
Imágenes S3E14 Exterior shot of Star's bedroom.png S3E14 Star Butterfly singing soulfully.png S3E14 Star Butterfly singing a burrito song.png S3E14 Star Butterfly singing to her burrito.png S3E14 Star Butterfly singing in her bedroom.png S3E14 Marco Diaz climbing into Star's bedroom.png S3E14 Star Butterfly finishing her burrito song.png S3E14 Star Butterfly shocked to see Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Star Butterfly throws her burrito at Marco.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'what did I tell you about'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly shocked by Marco's return.png S3E14 Marco Diaz waving hello to Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'it's so good to see you'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'I decided to come back'.png S3E14 Star and Marco hear Tom coming in.png S3E14 Tom Lucitor singing Star's burrito song.png S3E14 Marco Diaz surprised to see Tom.png S3E14 Tom Lucitor happy to see Marco.png S3E14 Marco Diaz happy to see Tom.png S3E14 Lady Whosits tackles Marco to the floor.png S3E14 Lady Whosits captures Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'wait a minute'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'I got the cape and everything'.png S3E14 Lady Whosits looking surprised.png S3E14 Lady Whosits laughing at Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Lady Whosits making fun of Marco.png S3E14 Castle guards laughing at Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Marco brought before King and Queen Butterfly.png S3E14 Queen Butterfly 'he could be a knight'.png S3E14 King Butterfly 'I never actually thought'.png S3E14 Queen Butterfly 'that's not how it works'.png S3E14 Marco 'River gave me a knight's cape'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz holding up his cape.png S3E14 King Butterfly 'that's my meat blanket'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz looking shocked at his cape.png S3E14 King Butterfly holding a cheese doily.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'I wore this thing every day'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz hangs his head in humiliation.png S3E14 River 'becoming a knight is no easy task'.png S3E14 Queen Butterfly 'years of intense training'.png S3E14 Lady Whosits 'years of intense training'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz volunteers to be a squire.png S3E14 Queen Butterfly 'in need of a squire'.png S3E14 King Butterfly comes up with an idea.png S3E14 River suggests Sir Pop-Lock-and-Droppeth.png S3E14 Moon 'he popped, locked, and dropped'.png S3E14 Queen Butterfly solemnly nodding her head.png S3E14 King Butterfly grim 'oh, my'.png S3E14 Queen Butterfly 'have Marco stay with you'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz smiling giddily at Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'wait, wait, wait'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'I know a knight'.png S3E14 Star leads Marco down the castle sub-levels.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'crash-landed into your life'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'we figured it out'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly and Marco walking in silence.png S3E14 Star and Marco going down a long staircase.png S3E14 Marco mentions his breakup with Jackie.png S3E14 Marco asking Star about her and Tom.png S3E14 Marco shocked that Star and Tom are back together.png S3E14 Star leads Marco to the castle laundry room.png S3E14 Star and Marco enter the castle laundry room.png S3E14 Giant pile of laundry.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo appears holding a sock.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'here's our guy'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo sees Star Butterfly and Marco.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'I will be with you shortly'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'I have a job to finish'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo pairing all the castle socks.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo finishing pairing the castle socks.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'how may I be of service '.png S3E14 Star introduces Sir Lavabo to Marco.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo ecstatic to have his own squire.png S3E14 Star Butterfly introducing Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Marco 'I'm squiring for the laundry guy '.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'he's super cool'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'I'd be way down here'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'actually, sub-basement'.png S3E14 Star, Marco, and Lavabo in the laundry room.png S3E14 Marco Diaz acting ungrateful.png S3E14 Star 'doesn't mean I can do anything'.png S3E14 Marco 'never even gonna see each other'.png S3E14 Star 'you don't appreciate anything I do!'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly angrily walks away from Marco.png S3E14 Marco Diaz regrets upsetting Star.png S3E14 Star Butterfly leaving the laundry room.png S3E14 Marco Diaz looking up at Sir Lavabo.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo puts an arm around Marco.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'what are we doing '.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo 'empty the lint catcher'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly entering the castle gardens.png S3E14 Star Butterfly frustrated about Marco.png S3E14 Star Butterfly tripping over.png S3E14 Star Butterfly trips over dragon chains.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly feeding birds in the gardens.png S3E14 Star Butterfly surprised to see Eclipsa.png S3E14 Star Butterfly walks over to Eclipsa.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'real dragon chains'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly asks to sit next to Eclipsa.png S3E14 Star Butterfly sitting next to Eclipsa.png S3E14 Eclipsa gives bag of birdseed to Star.png S3E14 Star throwing birdseed at the birds.png S3E14 Star Butterfly eating birdseed.png S3E14 Star throwing birdseed at Eclipsa.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'what's his name '.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'it's just Marco'.png S3E14 Star 'just because I'm a princess'.png S3E14 Star venting her frustration about Marco.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'well, can't you '.png S3E14 Star Butterfly with a look of uncertainty.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'that's not the point'.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'do you want him to stay '.png S3E14 Star unsure if she wants Marco to stay.png S3E14 Star 'made him a laundry squire'.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'the Knight of the Wash '.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'problem will take care of itself'.png S3E14 Star 'what's that supposed to mean '.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'no squire has ever survived'.png S3E14 Star suddenly worried about Marco.png S3E14 Star runs back to the laundry room.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'that wasn't popcorn'.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo reading a newspaper.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo pointing at the lint catcher.png S3E14 Lint catcher overflowing with lint.png S3E14 Star Butterfly looking very worried.png S3E14 Star Butterfly takes out her wand.png S3E14 Star casting Sparkle Slushy Juice Blast.png S3E14 Star Butterfly jumps into the lint catcher.png S3E14 Star standing in a giant pile of lint.png S3E14 Star looking at inside of the lint catcher.png S3E14 Star walking through the lint catcher.png S3E14 Star Butterfly encounters the lint monster.png S3E14 Lint monster sticks tongue out at Star.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'that was weird'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz standing motionless and silent.png S3E14 Star Butterfly finds Marco in the lint catcher.png S3E14 Marco Diaz tells Star Butterfly to stay back.png S3E14 Star Butterfly walking over to Marco.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'you're gonna wake it up'.png S3E14 Pile of lint rising off the ground.png S3E14 Star and Marco look up at pile of lint.png S3E14 Lint monster wakes up.png S3E14 Lint monster roars at Star and Marco.png S3E14 Star and Marco blown by lint monster's roar.png S3E14 Lint monster attacks Star and Marco.png S3E14 Lint monster catches Marco by the leg.png S3E14 Lint monster about to eat Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Star Butterfly propels herself off the ground.png S3E14 Star casting Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast.png S3E14 Lint monster gets blasted with lightning.png S3E14 Marco Diaz falls onto a pile of lint.png S3E14 Lint monster about to eat Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Marco Diaz running to save Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Marco jumps onto the lint monster's tongue.png S3E14 Lint monster devours Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Star looks at lint monster with mouth full.png S3E14 Star Butterfly very worried about Marco.png S3E14 Lint monster belching.png S3E14 Lint monster looking smugly satisfied.png S3E14 Lint monster's wide three eyes.png S3E14 Close-up on lint monster's mouth.png S3E14 Lint monster throws up Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Marco Diaz falls onto Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Marco 'we gotta get that fan moving'.png S3E14 Stationary fan in the lint catcher.png S3E14 Lint monster blocking the catcher's fan.png S3E14 Marco Diaz punching the monster's tentacle.png S3E14 Star Butterfly blasting the monster's tentacle.png S3E14 Star Butterfly propels Marco into the air.png S3E14 Marco splits the monster with an axe kick.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'it won't budge!'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'wiggle harder!'.png S3E14 Lint squirming by Star Butterfly's legs.png S3E14 Star Butterfly jumps toward Marco.png S3E14 Star Butterfly grabs onto Marco's legs.png S3E14 Star Butterfly and Marco get the fan moving.png S3E14 Lint monster roaring loudly.png S3E14 Lint monster roaring in horror.png S3E14 Lint getting shredded by the fan blades.png S3E14 Star Butterfly helping Marco to his feet.png S3E14 Star Butterfly casting Fantastic Exit Beam.png S3E14 Star and Marco rocket away from the fan.png S3E14 Star and Marco rocket out of lint catcher.png S3E14 Star and Marco rocket into pile of laundry.png S3E14 Star Butterfly and Marco in the pile of clothes.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo applauding Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo pointing at himself.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo saluting Marco Diaz.png S3E14 Marco thanks Sir Lavabo for the praise.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'can you give us a sec '.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo bowing to Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Sir Lavabo going back to work.png S3E14 Star 'a lot has changed in my life'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'the best princess I can'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz 'it was a crazy bad idea'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz walking away from Star.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'that's not what I meant'.png S3E14 Star leads Marco through the castle hallway.png S3E14 Marco follows Star with his eyes covered.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'this is the place'.png S3E14 Star casting Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'you can look now'.png S3E14 Marco Diaz pleasantly surprised.png S3E14 Marco walking up to a new castle door.png S3E14 Marco sees laser puppies inside the room.png S3E14 Marco Diaz in wide-eyed excitement.png S3E14 Marco Diaz in a replica of his bedroom.png S3E14 Exterior shot of Marco's new bedroom.png S3E14 Marco very happy with his new bedroom.png S3E14 Star Butterfly tells Marco to kneel down.png S3E14 Marco looking confused at Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Star Butterfly firmly tells Marco to sit.png S3E14 The laser puppies sit down.png S3E14 Marco kneeling down in front of Star.png S3E14 Marco lowers his head to Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Star appointing Marco as her squire.png S3E14 Star knighting Marco with her wand.png S3E14 Star 'even when he's too tired'.png S3E14 Star 'share his late night nachos'.png S3E14 Star 'to be my very best friend'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'do you accept '.png S3E14 Marco Diaz looking up at Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Marco Diaz smiling at Star Butterfly.png S3E14 Star Butterfly smiling back at Marco.png S3E14 Marco 'do princesses even have squires '.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'I can do what I want'.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios